1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structural support system for supporting equipment from the deck of a floating vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When permanently mounting heavy equipment on the deck of a floating vessel such as a ship, it is generally required that the supporting structure for the equipment be welded to the deck of the vessel.
In order to weld directly to the deck of the ship, it is generally required for safety reasons that the hold below that deck be maintained in a weld safe condition such that it is safe to weld on the deck. This generally requires that all structural welding on the deck take place in a special construction facility.
Thus, much of the assembly work of installing the heavy equipment, operatively interconnecting the various items of equipment, and the like, has in the past generally been performed at the location of the construction facility.